Anonymous TDW (Dimensiontale)
Anonymous TDW also stands for The Dimensional Watcher or anoumous/anoumas for short, secretly one of the strongest Dimensiontale characters there is. Hes a being who watches a thousand dimensions which consist of AU's, timelines, multiverses, voids,1 through 10th dimensional and other realms. he is known to be a deadly asssassin. Its unclear who he was or what he is but he is known to be wanted by the goverment sense they want the power that anoumas has. Back Story This storie takes place before the war. Anonymous's back story is alittle unknown. Anonymous isn't really his real name. It was given to him by assassins ( sense when he first joined, his skilled easily surpasses the elites and could do higher elite missions or even impossible ones at his age) and his real name is unknown. Back then before he got his powers, he was the most hated kid in the world. He was always bullied, called names, and no one wanted to be his friend or even look at him. There are many reasons for this and the first reason was the cause of a killer. Anoumous has witness a murder of 4 children and ended up killing the murder in self defense. When the police came in saw what he has done, they assumed that he too had kill the other children too. He was now wanted for 5 months but his parents cleared his name for what he did. But that still didn't change how everyone els act. after hearing the news of anoumas killing serveral kids and a adult, the kids at his school feared him and most even hated him. It wasn't long before parents wanted to move there children out of that school sense they feared that anoumas would kill there children. Everyday anoumas walked on the street, people would give him death glares and some would shove him out of there way. He was even ban from going to any store in the city sense no business man wanted a killer in there shop. He was really upset about this but his younger sister Tokya and younger brother John were there to make him feel happy, letting him know that hes not alone in this world.....but that all change. One day, John had suddenly disappeared. Anoumas parents panicked and called every singal person they knew and asked them if they've seen him anywhere or were was the last location they saw him. Recently, anoumas would do the same and ask any kid that seen his little brother, but none of them would even talk to him and some of them would make fun of him by saying: Maybe YOU KILLED HIM WHEN NO ONE WAS IN SITE! Anoumas felt rage at them for joking that he was the one that caused his brother's disappearance. Rage at himself for not watching over his little brother. And rage at the hole world for taking away something close to him. Years past ( anoumas was about 13 at this time) and no one, not even the police had any clue of were he had gone. Anouma's family were in a very depressing mood, knowing they had lost a son. Anoumas blamed himself for the lost of his brother, and swear that he would watch over his little sister... But his sister had disappear as well and he and his family searched everywhere for her. But with no luck, she too had suffered the same fate as john. After that day, anoumas had lost the only two that kept him from feeling alone in the world. After that incident, his parents had feared that anoumas would be next and didn't want anything to happen to him. Not to man chin, they were having trouble keeping there bills low, running low on money, and wouldn't be able to afford the house anymore. So in case anything had happen to them, in secret they signed up anoumas to an assassin clan so he would have something to protect him. Anoumas parents were eventually killed by a fire that was caused in the old house. He was the only one that made it out alive...and was now truly alone. He was they sent to a foster home and was soon adopted, only to be forced to do hard laber everyday from his crazy foster mother. It was an endless cycle of pain, getting bullied, everyone hating him, and being forced to work everyday. But that soon came to an end. One day, two kids named tiyako, and josive came and became friends with him. they were the first friends anoumas has had in years. His foster mother tried to kill him, but was saved by assassins that came in and killed her. They took him in and trained him and gave him a home. He consider any assassin members as family and soon given the name Anonymous due to him begin able to beat high elite assassins and missions at his age, and even beated missions that not even they could beat, giving him the name Anonymous and the title deadly assassin. Anoumas soul soon ad jested and form into a justice trail. At the age of 16 uptain his dimensional powers, after the former dimensional watcher died protecting him, and the war between monsters and humans begone. much more is told about him but as i said, his story his alittle unknown Appearance He wears a black hoodie jacket and dark navy pants and sketchers Dynamite Athletic Shoes black. He has black hair, yellow eyes, creme skin color, and wears the black hoodie over his head to hide his identity from the outside world and his age is unknown ( due to the fact that he cant age). His left eye can glow green when anoumas decides to take things serously. But when very serouse it starts glowing a brighter yellow but when very very serouse it starts glowing blue but when VERY seriouse, then both eyes glows light blue. Powers and ability Race: is somewhat Human ( sense hes known to be an Unknown being after becoming TDW) HP: Unknown Lvl: Unknown ATC: Unknown DEF: Unknown Martial arts- He is deadly skilled at close up hand to hand combat. Determination- He is the most determined person in Dimensiontale, but due to his lazyness, it weakens, given either Lloyd, frisk or chara access to the timeline but at some cases, when hes not so lazy, his determination can easily surpass Lloyd's, frisk's and chara's. Justice- He wants to serve justice. Gaster Blasters- these are a bit stronger then Epic!sans gaster blasters. Legendary Gaster Blaster- This blaster is much much MUCH stronger then the regular one, as it can move faster and deals massive damage. its so powerful, when at full power, it can destroy an AU, a universe, and dimensions. the entire baster is also green. He also summons only one, sense summoning more can be trouble some. Soul Sword- similar to the Real knife. when hit by it, the person dies instantly and there soul is absorbed by the sword. Teleportation- Like sans, he uses something he calls shortcuts to get to places quickly. Time manipulation- He has the power to RESET, SAVE, and ERASE but doesn't use them as much. He can even fast forward, rewind, and stop time too. Timeline Jump- hes able to jump to another timeline. For example: if chara had decided to do a genocide, if he wanted he can change there rout to neural or pacifist. Dimension travel- He can travel to over a thousands dimensions, AUs, universes, and even multiverse. Speed- his speed is Unknown but his current speed is so fast, he can cut instantly cut through dimensions or end up in a different multiverse. Strength- Unknown ( he suppresses a lot of power and i mean ALOT.) Manipulate moves- he can manipulate any move he sees and make it his own, but would come out much stronger just as he did with sans to create his Legendary Gaster Blaster and another one from Epic!sans which was the Kamehameha Memorie manupliation- he can erase anyones memories at a certain time, days, months, years, or even there lifetime or even restore one who has lost it. Not only can he erase them but put fake memories into any person, or have them think anyway he wants them. He only uses this on any person working under the goverment or anyone who learns hes a Dimensional watcher and cant be trusted. Blue mastery- hes able to manipulate any object, as if it had a soul. Regeneration- he able to self heal 100 times faster then normal. Rule bending- he can bend the laws of physics or reality. Absolution Restoration- he can restore universes, multiverses, and Maybe dimensions back to its natural state. Creation- he can create anything out of nothingness like how he created his very own Chaos emerald and gave it to Lloyd. Weapons- he can somehow pull any object out of his Jacket and even weapons. his favorite one to pull out is his Soul sword. he has assassin blades hidden in his jacket sleeves. Justice Pistal- due to his soul being justice, he summons this as a weapon. Trained senses- thanks to the assassins training his instincts and gaining his powers, hes able to doge nearly any attack. But sometimes doesn't sense hes too lazy and due to him not crossing a foe strong enough to hurt him. He can also easily tell if someone is an imposer trying to spy on him just by hearing his voice or looking at them. he can also tell if hes in a fake reality. Revive- he can bring those that have died back to life, but not Gods or Goddess. Code manipulation- He can control the coding of any Au world, allowing him to edit, create, or destroy. But he doesn't use this, (sense he was told not too after creating multiples of betty's from glitchtale, which he and Lloyd had to fight) and only does it to fix hacked, error, or corrupted codes. Weakness If Anonymous happens to use all of his power, then it would take about 2 hours before he gets tired. But this is highly uncommon sense hes never have to use his full power. But there is how ever another weakness and that's his fear. He is know to be secretly afraid of death, sense he has died so many times when he was younger and brought back to life by the former watcher. But even so, anoumas had train himself to not show his fear emotion in a battle. So now whenever hes in a battle, he doesn't show fear of death but this can still be drawn out if hit by a fear hallucination which is something that betty has once used on anoumas. Hacking Dimensionaltale If a player decided to hack on dimensiontale then anoumas would: One: set there lvls down to -20 and send them to an endless battle with sans. Two: kill them instantly with his legendary gaster blaster, erase them from the timeline, take there soul with the soul sword( if they have one) Three: banish them to another dimension. Personality Hes very lazy and doesn't take his job very seriously and rather sleeps on it and drinks alot of beer. He has two other personality which are known to be life anoumas and death anoumas. The good side of anoumas and bad side. Hes also the type of person who doesn't care about anything or anyone ( this is because no one cared for him when he was a child) and can be a dick to people sometimes. But even so, he doesn't really like to fight nor starting wars. He can be helpful and enjoys being around the monsters in the underground. he likes being funny and would often act weird. Hes VERY protective around his sister and try's to spend time with both John and tokya. Soul Two trailed Soul- a soul being both Justice and determination. He was born with Justice trail and during his quest to learn how to control his powers, he found to begin able to create his own determination and eventually manifest into a soul. Hatried Soul- he got this from being hated by everyone when he was younger. Relationships Humans Tiyako- she met anoumas when they were very young and is the first friend Anoumas has ever knew she too had join anoumas in the assassin clan too. But due to anoumas going to other dimensions to learn how to control his powers, when he returned to his own, tiyako was no were to be found. He asked the other assassins if they've seen her but no one even knew who she was. Anoumas checked her files but it wasn't there. Josive- He was once anoumas's bully but gave up being one and became his close friend too. But seeing how anoumas had powers begone anything, it made josive feel jealous. He seeked for power and found a mad scientice lab and found two trails without being a soul. Determination and fear. He took both of them, but at a cause it made him crazy. Anoumas was forced to banish his only friend to another relm. But josive wasn't complety banish, and is stuck between space, time, and dimensions. Chara- knowing that chara only became evil is because of frisk throwing all her hate to her, causing her to forget who she was and only wanting to kill the monsters and getting revenge on humanity, anouams only wants to help her remember who she was by using the seven human souls. Bete Noire- She is the only person in glitchtale/Dimensiontale that knows Anoumas is secretly afraid of death. Lloyd- Anoumous choose him to be the next Dimension watcher. They had a close connection when anoumas once baby sited him when he was younger. Jason- Lloyd's twin brother. This character doesn't really like Anoumas mostly because he destroyed his dimension, but the too soon get along, and Jason would often trains with him to become stronger. Tyson- He wants to surpass everyone and kill anoumas and take his powers. of course he failed to do so sense anoumous is way to powerful for him to defeat. Physio- a crazy person who found out Anoumas was a Dimensional watcher and tries countless to kill him. But anoumas was too lazy to kill him, so he just locked him up in the freezing dimension. John- his younger brother. Lloyd found him in a unknown dimension, were he was turned into a demon. Lloyd fought him and was able to defeat him and turn his soul back to normal. Government- They want to capture anoumas, dead or alive. they are intreasted in the power he holds and want it for them selfs. Anoumas could kill the governement at ease if he wanted but that would mean he would have to go into war and thats something he doesn't want , so he choices to hide out. any person that works undercover with the goverment would spy on anoumas and would try to be friends with him to get informations off him, but anoumas can see through an imposter and would either erase there memeories or kill them. 6 Human souls- For some strange reason, the souls are attracted to Anoumas, so everytime anoumas comes to close to them, they would break out of the tobes and go around him so anoumas makes sure to keep his distance. this is very useful for anoumas to people who use the souls for evil ( like flowey) sense the souls will leave the host fast, if anoumas is around. Gods and Goddess and Godlike Jorden- God of gravity which was given to him by anoumas. Female Life- once had a crush on him but now there friends. Female death- once had a crush on him but now there friends. Mars- mars consider himself stronger then anoumas untill one day, anoumas proved that he was far superior then him. later one mars decieded to become his rival. Timeline Watcher- hes much stronger then anoumas but is very old and still below the creator. Creator- the creator is known dead after begin punched out of existence from the timeline Watcher, but anoumas has the orb to his powers. (NOTE: Anonymous didn't absorbed the orb, so hes not the creator). Owner: despite him being a dog, anonymous knows.. Tokya- his little sister who is known to be an outer dimension watcher. Anoumas is very very VERY protective around her. Abyss Sans- While abyss!sans is the ruler of Abyss and is a important role to Au's, Anonymous is the watcher of dimensions which is also an important role. Abyss has only seen Anoumas in his dreams. Error404 sans- Anoumas went to check on Error!Anoumas in the prison anoumas made for him, but in the distance, he saw a white hoodie error that looks as if he were trying to free his error counter part. Anoumas went to stop him, but as soon as he got closer, he was gone. Monsters Dimen Sans- Sans goes and sees anoumas in the Relm of a thousand dimensions to go to grilbys with him. Anoumas also enjoys hearing sans bad puns. Dimen Papyuras- when Anoumas and papyuras first incounter, they got into a puzzle battle to see which one of them is better at puzzles. so now everytime they would meet, they get into a puzzle brawl. Or sometimes, anoumas would just annoy him with bad puns like sans, D.W.D Gaster- Anoumas works with him as a sciencetist. Dimen Chara- Anoumas wants to help chara remember who she was by using the 7 human souls. Dimen Toriel- Anoumas often visit her sense he likes eating her pie. Dimen Asgore- At first, anoumas didn't care or like the guy sense he found out about him killing humans, but then later on feels his pain of doing it. Dimen Asriel- he likes spending time with anoumas. Dimen Flowey- Flowey hates anoumas and calls him smiley trashbag number 2 (even though anoumas is somewhat human) because of the bad puns he makes. But despite flowey getting all 6 (or sometimes 7) human souls, anoumas is still far superior in both his omecha form and hyper God form. Not to man chin that everytime Flowey says that hes close too or will become a GOD, anoumas often says, that he will never be one as long as hes around. Swap papyuras- Anoumas would often go to swaptale to get drunk with SW!papyuras. Dimen Undyne- He often practice with her but only because she always wants to challenge him. Dimen Mettaton- He doesn't like him. Trivia * Anoumas had accidentally created a family dimension when he was sleeping. In that dimension, he is known to be married to Betty from glitchtale. * Anouma's age is Unknown, due to him not being able to age. * it is said, that Anouma's full power isn't really his full power. * Anoumas is secretly afraid of death. no one but betty is aware of this. * Anoumas has a habit of snapping people's necks or breaking there arm. * He can counter boundary manipulation but can be affected by a fear hallucination. * He can remember all timelines that are reseted. * He may possess dimension manipulation. * Anoumas only wants to help chara. * During Anouma's childhood, every person hated him, which granted him a hatred trail. But the reason of it not controlling anoumas is because he had josive and tiyako there as his friends. * There are other Au versions of anoumas such as Epic!Anonymous and Error!Anonymous. * Anoumas gave both Jason and Lloyd a second soul. * Anoumas doesn't have a love interest and would rather avoid having one. * Due to anoumas not wanting to fight in wars, during the monsters and humans war, he did not enter fear with it and went to another dimension.